Of Hidden Truths and Curiosity
by DementedViper
Summary: Arthur thinks there is more to Merlin's pressance...is there? slight confidentmerlin but i like him like that. sorry for the poor summery hints of slash


**Disclaimer: I unfortuantly dont own merlin or Arthur or even lancelot. i just own the twisted little plot**

**i have reread this but some things make sence to me and not others**

**Thia just wouldnt leave me alone and i have a sequal i am ready to put up **

**enjoy**

* * *

Arthur hummed as he and Merlin walked across an empty field just outside the castle walls. He was twirling his sword idly as he watched his man-servant. Arthur had suggested they leave the castle for a walk as he had never seen Merlin actually leave the castle walls since he arrived.

"Merlin?" The young man stopped and turned to face him

"Yes?" Arthur walked slightly closer and stopped twirling his sword sliding it into its sleeve.

"Why did you come to Camelot again?"

"Gaius needed some help so my mother sent me"

"Merlin" the young prince laughed "Gaius is as active and able as I am. Now why did you really come to Camelot?" Arthur watched the brown eyes widen and something flashed over them.

Merlin fell into panic at Arthur's words he could tell him about magic or he could tell him the other _main_ reason. If he told Arthur about magic he risked death but if he told Arthur the other then he risked torture and death. On the one hand he had tried to tell Arthur about magic the prince just didn't want to hear it. On the other Gaius would kill him if he found out Merlin had told Arthur either of them. Quickly weighing the good and bad points of telling Arthur each one he found out magic was probably the safest one.

"Promise me you will not tell _anyone_. Not your Father, your guards, Morgana. Not anyone"

"It cannot be that serious, can it?"

"Promise me Arthur. Swear on your life you will not tell anyone?"

"Alright! I swear on my life that I will not tell anyone unless I have your permission. You have my word Merlin now tell me."

"My mother was worried about me, though why I was sent here of all places I do not know."

"Why was she worried?" Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder with a sigh and them Arthur spun around when a stick poked him in the back

"I'm a wizard" Arthur spun back gaping at Merlin then blinked and blinked again "Arthur?"

"I do not believe you!"

"Tell me what you want me to show you and I will."

"No! I mean I truly can not believe you kept that from me!" he hit Merlin around the head

"You did not exactly trust me now did you? And I cannot just tell people that I have this magic ability. You even searched my room Arthur and I thought you would have me killed!"

"But your not evil…you have protected me even at the risk of yourself"

"No but your father would not care about that. I'm magic therefore I'm evil. At least in his eyes."

"Bring me something from the forest" he said looking at the close trees. Merlin rolled his eyes and focused on the trees and held up his hand and caught something they flew to him. Merlin grinned cheekily and held the flower out to Arthur. The Prince scowled at him and knocked the flower on the floor ignoring Merlin's amused chuckle.

"Lets just get teaching you sword fighting" he said throwing a practice sword at Merlin who struggled to catch it. Arthur sighed and picked up his own practice sword, it would not do for him to kill his servant.

An hour later Arthur gave a frustrated growl and Merlin eyed him.

"You are not listening to me! Half the work is foot work. Like dancing! How can you protect me if you cannot even hold a freaking sword!"

"I'm your servant not a guard"

"Yes, yes just come on lets go back" he took the two practice swords and walked off and Merlin rushed to his side.

"You know I cannot dance, right?" Arthur looked at him and sighed

"Hopeless. So now I have to teach you to dance?"

"No!" he yelped "I mean I'm fine" Arthur rolled his eyes

"Sure give the kid _magic_ but not skills in anything else!" he said to the sky. After 10 minutes of silence they were back in the castle walls and they stopped in the entrance court. "There is another reason you left, right?" Merlin looked down at the floor then looked up and smirked "Tell me?"

"Prom…"

"Yes, yes I will not tell anyone." he said impatiently

"The village butcher was not please to find me in his house"

"You were stealing?" he asked confused. Merlin chuckled looking at the floor then back up with a smirk. Arthur had never before seen Merlin smirk but it made him appear cheeky…and oddly appealing in some way that Arthur did not understand. Merlin looked around discreetly and lent close

"Let's say I stole his sons' heart" Merlin flashed him a grin and strode away leaving Arthur confused in the middle of the empty court. Not long after it clicked.

"Merlin!" he shouted at the retreating figure and heard a small echoing chuckle. "Are you lying Merlin?!"

"Never my liege" came the amused reply as Merlin disappeared from sight. Arthur shook his head to focus as he wondered back to his room.

_Merlin, it seemed, is into men._ Arthur thought then chuckled getting curious looks from the guards he passed. When he got to his room he had just stumbled to his bed hysterically chuckling. Merlin is homosexual. And Arthur did not know why he found that so funny but he did and he had to clutch his stomach as it started to ache from laughter.

* * *

**Please reveiw...if you feel like it**


End file.
